Hidden
by Roxychick9614
Summary: While on a mission, Natsu, Lucy and Happy continuously get ambushed for an unknown reason. Just when Happy and Lucy thought it was the end of their life; Natsu swoops in and saves them, quickly demanding them to leave to prevent further harm that would lead to death. Now several months later Natsu; whom everyone thought was dead suddenly appears in Lucy's room. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **How are you doing today?**

 **Me, well I'm actually good because you came to my story above all the other ones!**

ಥ‿ಥ **I'm truly honored! You guys are truly so loyal and good to me it makes me feel all happy!**

 **Thank you! Anyway pushing the mushy bits to the side I wanted to upload the first chapter of another story called Hidden.**

 **I can't tell you what it's going to be about well because that would ruin the story**

 **But I can tell you it's going to be an epic tragedy.**

 **Welp, enjoy my first chapter! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Lucy Heartfillia, a young seventeen year old girl; ambled sluggishly up a dark, cold, empty street. Rain pouring down on her severely wounded body, the blonde despairingly lowered her head down to observe an equally mangled, sleeping blue cat in her arms.

A fresh batch of tears pricked the back of Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. By now her millionth tear strolled down her cheek. She knew he burning eyes needed relief, but sadly she just couldn't oblige that command.

Tears continued pouring out, mixing warm, salty liquids with cold, fresh one that belonged to the rain, as her mind raced back to the event that occurred only moments ago.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"Another Ambush?!" Lucy scanned her surroundings with disbelief.

"This is the fifth one in the last two hours!" Happy moaned groggily.

"What should we do?"

"We can't keep running, but we can't fight forever either. I'm almost out of magic power, I can't fly for long."

Lucy's eyes landed on a still figure laying on the grass. "Natsu! Hey! Are you alright! Please stand up!"

Due to an unresponsive Natsu, Lucy started to run towards the pink haired boy, but before she could get near him a tall muscular man appeared behind her, faster than a semi-blink, grabbing a hold of her arms and locking them into place behind her.

"Hey you jerk!" Lucy squirmed around. "Lemme go!"

The man tightened his grip on Lucy's arms. "Trash around all you want girlie, because the more you do" The man trailed off so he could lean his lips closer to Lucy's ear. "The faster I will snap your arms half"

Lucy bit the side of her lip and rested her eyes back on her teammate. "Natsu..."

"Ha! And you call yourself a famous dragon slayer!? You can't even stand on your own two feet" A fatter bandit hollered proudly stepping closer to Natsu.

"How can you say that!" Happy yelled "You guys are all scumbags! Cheaters! Natsu can beat you in his sleep if you all weren't such low cowards!"

"Silence him!" The fat bandit swung out his arm.

Within seconds a third bandit appeared beside happy and yanked him up by the fur from the back of his neck.

"Happy!" Lucy panicked.

"Ouch! Hey lemme go! Lemme go!" Happy kicked his feet around.

The man who held happy grabbed a small tan sack from beside him and aggressively threw Happy inside of it. While holding the top of the bag so Happy couldn't get out, the man reached out and got a hold of old rope which he used to tie up the sack real tight.

"What should we do with the feline?" The bandit hollered in.

"Drown him for all I care! I got more important matters to deal with" The fat man walked even closer to Natsu.

"No! Happy! Leave him alone!" Lucy trashed around more.

Oh she shouldn't have done that. She regretted unconsciously trashing around the moment it crossed her mind.

The man holding Lucy let a devilishly grin cover his face as he bent Lucy's arms back further then they were suppose to be- instigating Lucy to let out a sharp scream of pain.

The man seemed to be pleased by her screams. "Yes! That's it! How does the pain feel?! Come on! scream louder! I want you to feel real pain and I want to hear the snapping of your bones"

The cries of his teammates rang in Natsu's ear like a fire alarm, and the pinkette's index finger twitched slightly before it unnoticeably balled into a tight fist.

The man let out a weak growl before using both his hands to push himself up from the grass and rest his butt on top of his calves.

Taken of guard by Natsu still being able to move the eight bandits stop what they were doing- aside from the two that held Happy and Lucy. To cast all their attention on the young man.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted in relief.

Natsu's blurry eyes adjusted to his surroundings and he turned his head towards the familiar voice. As soon as his eyes soaked in the beat up, sobbing, in pain, blonde, known to be his very best friend; being held in an arm lock by some strange man, Natsu could feel his body flood with resentment.

"Lucy"

Natsu forced his eyes off the blonde in order to scan the rest of the area. Glad that he did because he was able to spot a tan sack with desperate punches and kicks coming from inside, as well as muffled cries of help.

"Happy"

A dark shadow covered the man's eyes and his resentment turned to exasperation. Forcing the weakness to the back of his mind, Natsu slowly rose to his feet, trembling with oozing rage.

"You... bastards!" The crocodile eye'd man snarled under his breath.

"So, you're still able to stand on your feet. Maybe this wasn't a waste of time after all" The leader smirked and leaned back to sit on a firm wooden box.

Natsu clenched his fists even tighter, so tight that his nails began digging into his delegate, soft skin.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Natsu unleashed a loud roar.

The bandits gain more interest in the boy.

"Mess with me all you want... but mess with my Lucy, or my Happy!"

Natsu growled. "How dare you!"

"How dare all of you! No one shoves my partner in a damn sack! No one makes Lucy cry!"

Natsu cut off dramatically.

"Get ready you jerks, cuz' you're all going to pay!"

In the next instant Natsu was behind the man holding Lucy. With one quick heated fire punch, the pinkette sent the taller man crashing into distant wall.

Lucy was free now and she craned her head behind her to view Natsu.

"Natsu..."

"Hey" Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're okay now Luce. No more tears" Natsu swiftly turned his back to her. "Let's show these guys just who they're dealin' with"

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"

Natsu and Lucy pressed their backs together and scanned each of the bandits.

This probably wasn't the time to think about it, but Lucy couldn't help the unexpected thought.

Natsu's back was warm.

So warm that leaning against it took all the fears Lucy had and burnt them to a crisp.

Natsu was Lucy's safe place.

"You ready Luce?" Natsu broke Lucy's train of thought.

The blonde smiled. "I'm with you all the way Natsu!" Lucy pulled out one of her keys.

"That a girl! Let's go!" He lit both fists on fire.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Lucy exhaled pessimistically while slowly making her way into her single bedroom apartment.

Once inside the comfort of her room, Lucy carefully set Happy on the bed, then dragged her small fingers through the soft tangles of her golden hair.

"I'm going to take a bath" Lucy spoke as if someone was listening.

As soon as the water rose around the level Lucy liked, she turned the knob stopping the water from flowing out anymore.

Her next action was to undress and being careful of her bruised body, Lucy did just that.

Not even the slightest bit hesitant to step right in and sink into the tub. Lucy sighed in relief when she felt her creamy skin become devoured in a blanket of hot water. Her pain temporarily melted away and she was able to forget of her troubles.

Two hours were quick to fly by and the only reason the blonde decided to get out was because the water got cold. Lucy wrapped her white towel securely around her small curvaceous body and left the bathroom, instantly being attacked by the cool chills of the room.

Lucy rushed to her bedroom so she could put clothes on. Once she got to her room however, Lucy expected to find a certain fire mage warming up her room with his amazing body heat while he slept like a beast, ate like a reptile, smiled like a carefree child, or laughed like a complete idiotic male.

Nothing... No snickering, no snoring and no excitement.

The room was empty and alone.

Just like Lucy's heart.

Aside from Happy of course whom was still fast asleep right where Lucy had placed him.

Everything was...

Quiet...

Just then a huge weight settled into Lucy's chest causing her to gradually drop herself to the cold tile floor.

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" She whispered to herself. "Where is he?"

A few minutes stretch by and when Lucy was able to refocus her thoughts, she was surprised to find out that she had just been sobbing away, and for some reason that made the tears come back.

She didn't want to wake Happy up though so Lucy tightened her eyes and placed her hand over her mouth to muffle out her sounds.

"Idiot!" Lucy mumbled.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"That a girl! Let's go!" He lit both fists on fire.

"Open gate of, Capricorn!"

"At your service miss Lucy!"

Natsu dashed towards the man holding the tan sack, however before Natsu could make it to the bandit; he disappeared.

Natsu stopped to scan the area rapidly. Suddenly three men sprinted towards him, catching him off guard by swinging at him with metal pipes.

Natsu was quick to dodge it, but not without getting a slight blow to the arm.

"Ugh you guys just aren't playin' fair…" Natsu growled. "Fine…"

"If that's how you want to play!" Natsu took a deep breath in causing his belly to expand. "Fire Dragon Roar!"

Natsu spit out a dangerous flamethrower hitting all three men with ease, burning them to a crisp.

"Ha! You're no match for a fire dragon!"

"You shouldn't have friend's salamander!" The man with Happy appeared in the distance.

"You see, we just wanted you, but you had to get your friends involved, and now we'll have to kill them as well"

"Bastard!" Natsu hissed.

"For you to develop feelings" The man snickered. "Well let's just say that's your greatest weakness. But it's our greatest strength…"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Because of your connections to these others; we can bring more suffering to you before we dispose of you" The man clarified. "And what's a better way to kill someone; than without torture"

"Like hell I'll let you hurt my friends" Natsu shouted.

The skinny, bald headed man smirked while he placed a hand on his hip.

"Oh really? What are you going to do from all the way over there?"

"Don't underestimate a dragon's speed"

"Fine. You want your precious kitty so bad? Come and get him" The bandit put the sack down and pulled out a baseball bat he had tucked in his belt.

"That is..." He trailed off to hold the weapon up high.

"If you can get to him before he is dead." The bandit sneered and swung the baseball bat into the moving sack.

Happy shrieked in pain from inside. That was the trigger to boil Natsu's rage to one of the highest peaks it's ever been at.

"Stop that!" Natsu cursed and sprinted with all his speed.

This bandit was half a mile away, even with Natsu as fast as he was; Happy being already as warn out as he was...

He... may not stand a chance for very long.

Damn it! Damn it all! Natsu's legs just weren't quick enough.

"HAAAAPPPPPPYYYYYYYY!" Natsu shot out fire balls but the bandit easily dodged them.

"Come on you gotta do better than that slayer!" The bandit jerked back a little surprised to see Capricorn right in front of him. "What the-"

"Lady Lucy has given me my orders." Capricorn stated calmly before retrieving the tan sack and bringing it back to Lucy.

"Alright way to go Capricorn!"

"Damn I let my guard down to you girlie!" The man spoke but before long Natsu tackled him to the ground, throwing punches so hard his knuckles drew blood.

Lucy on the other hand quickly untied the sack, hurrying to open it so she could pull out Happy.

"Happy? Please be okay! Hey! open your eyes!"

Happy coughed breathlessly and opened one eye. "L-Lu...cy... looks like an... old lady..."

Lucy smiled and gently brought Happy into a hug. "Thank goodness Happy!"

After beating the bandit to a severe K.O, Natsu walked over towards Happy and Lucy; falling to his knees he gazing at the blue exceed.

"Thank you Natsu" Happy mumbled.

"What did I do? I thought I was going to lose you for a sec there Hap." Natsu's face formed into a pained one.

"But you didn't" Happy smiled.

Natsu rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Lucy, trapping Happy into the middle of the embrace.

Ruining the moment, a powerful lighting struck Capricorn, sending him back to the spirit world. The three friends instantly break away and glance in the direction it came from.

"Looks like I've underestimated you all" The leader of the bandits said as he walked closer to them.

Damn, there was one more? But everyone was at their limit.

Even Natsu was. Not that he'd admit it.

Natsu stood to his feet guarding Happy and Lucy. "You stay away from these two. It's me you want to fight right"

"I suppose."

Natsu walked to the side of the bandit getting him to take his attention away from the other two.

"Natsu..." Lucy and Happy mumbled together.

"I see it now. I guess some of my servants proved useful after all. Your greatest weakness is without a doubt, this cat, girl, and all of your other comrades, dragon slayer."

"How is having friends a weakness?" Natsu snarled.

"You're desperate attempt to try and keep them safe only puts you in harms way." The man charged up lightning. "To think if you travel alone, you get stronger on your own, without feelings to hold you back. When someone dies it wouldn't bother you because you share no connection with them"

"You're sick! I wouldn't want anyone to die!"

"And there lies your issue salamander. You're too attached to your feelings. If you were to break your bonds, maybe you wouldn't have to suffer the burden and guilt of protecting lost friends" The white haired man flung out his arm towards Happy and Lucy.

"No! Lucy! Happy!" Natsu yelled.

The sudden sight of the lightning bolt caused Happy and Lucy to freeze in their spot.

It was just coming so fast.

There was to time to think or react.

This was it for them?

Lucy closed her eyes tight and embraced Happy, waiting to feel the electrifying pain, but it never came. Lucy slowly opened one eye to investigate why. As soon as she got her answer, both eyes widened at the sight of Natsu standing in front of the two getting hit instead.

Though it only lasted a couple seconds; To Lucy and Happy, it felt like the whole world just stopped, forcing them to watch it for an eternity.

"NAATSUUUU!" Lucy gently placed Happy down and started to run towards the pinkette.

When Lucy heard Natsu protest against her coming to him, she could only willingly obey.

"Happy... Huff please... Grab Lucy and get yourselves out of here" Natsu clutched the ached in his side.

"Natsu..." Happy mumbled.

"I know you don't have much magic power left to fly, but just get away from here okay?"

"What about you Natsu?! I can climb on your back and Happy can carry us both out of here!" Lucy argued.

"There's no way this guy will let us leave together, just go!" Natsu bravely stood back to his feet.

"Such a touching scene. But do you honestly think I will let any of you get away?"

"Wait..." Lucy took a step forward.

Before the blonde's foot hit the ground she felt something wrap around her waist and pull her up by the back of her shirt. Soon she was lifted into the air and watching Natsu get smaller.

"Oh no you don't!" The villain charged another lighting bold only to be tackled by Natsu.

"What the hell! Get off me!"

Lucy craned her head over her shoulder to view Happy simply flying away without looking back.

"Happy! Hey wait a minute! Put me down! We can't leave Natsu! He still needs us!" Lucy tried squirming but Happy held on with all the remaining strength he had.

The evil man punched Natsu sending him stumbling a couple feet away.

The man tsked from the two becoming to far for his lightning to touch. "No matter. I will get those two. But for now..." The man turned to Natsu.

"No wait! Natsu!" Lucy extending out her hand, trying to reach Natsu who was getting further and further away. "Natsuu! Naaatssuuuuu!"

Natsu took a deep breath to try and ease the weight that made his heart grow heavy. Having to quickly knock it off to get back into battle stance.

By now Natsu was completely out of sight and Lucy jerked her head back to Happy to say something- but her mouth quickly glued shut when she noticed tears streaming down the side of his blue face.

Lucy blinked a couple of times before lifting both her eye brows and turning her head back to face forward.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"Idiot!" Lucy cried harder in her hand.

When Lucy felt something soft touch her bare skin, she jerked her head out of her hand to examine what it was.

Oh... it was Happy.

Wait a minute!

Happy?!

Oh no! Did she wake him up?

"Lucy?" Happy whispered up to the broken girl.

Lucy was silent and that caused Happy to grab Lucy's arm and hug it making her eyes widened a little.

"It's going to be okay…" Happy said as his own eyes filled with tears.

Lucy lifted her brows to form a sympathetic look. She breathed in picking Happy up and holding him in a tight embrace.

"Yeah... You're right..." Lucy sniffled. "It _is_ going to be okay Happy! He will be home soon!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

 **The good news about finishing a story means that it's time for me to work on another one! :D Hooraaay!**

 **Because of you guys wanting to read this one next I will start this one. I really hope you did enjoy Once upon a fairy tail. XD but anyway. I think I've decided to go ahead and maybe post the second chapter of this story and once it's posted or whatever, I think I may just want to do quick one-shot short stories.**

 **I'm... sorta even, maybe thinking about throwing in a Lemon one-shot. But maybe... I don't know if I'm bold enough for that but we'll see.**

 **Anyway... Sorry about the long wait. Please do enjoy the next chapter.**

 **See you all in one of my short stories :D**

* * *

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:_**

 _"Another Ambush?!" Lucy scanned her surroundings with disbelief._

 _"This is the fifth one in the last two hours!" Happy moaned groggily._

 _"What should we do?"_

 _"Ha! And you call yourself a famous dragon slayer!? You can't even stand on your own two feet" A fatter bandit hollered proudly stepping closer to Natsu._

 _"How can you say that!" Happy yelled "You guys are all scumbags! Cheaters! Natsu can beat you in his sleep if you all weren't such low cowards!"_

 _"Silence him!" The fat bandit swung out his arm._

 _Within seconds a third bandit appeared beside happy and yanked him up by the fur from the back of his neck._

 _"Happy!" Lucy panicked._

 _"Drown him for all I care! I got more important matters to deal with" The fat man walked even closer to Natsu._

 _"No! Happy! Leave him alone!" Lucy trashed around more._

 _Oh she shouldn't have done that. She regretted unconsciously trashing around the moment it crossed her mind._

 _The man holding Lucy let a devilishly grin cover his face as he bent Lucy's arms back further then they were suppose to be- instigating Lucy to let out a sharp scream of pain._

 _The man seemed to be pleased by her screams. "Yes! That's it! How does the pain feel?! Come on! scream louder! I want you to feel real pain and I want to hear the snapping of your bones"_

 _A dark shadow covered the man's eyes and his resentment turned to exasperation. Forcing the weakness to the back of his mind, Natsu slowly rose to his feet, trembling with oozing rage._

 _"You... bastards!" The crocodile eye'd man snarled under his breath._

 _"So, you're still able to stand on your feet. Maybe this wasn't a waste of time after all" The leader smirked and leaned back to sit on a firm wooden box._

 _Natsu clenched his fists even tighter, so tight that his nails began digging into his delegate, soft skin._

 _"YOU BASTARDS!" Natsu unleashed a loud roar._

 _The bandits gain more interest in the boy._

 _"Mess with me all you want... but mess with my Lucy, or my Happy!"_

 _Natsu growled. "How dare you!"_

 _"How dare all of you! No one shoves my partner in a damn sack! No one makes Lucy cry!"_

 _Natsu cut off dramatically._

 _"Get ready you jerks, cuz' you're all going to pay!"_

 _"Natsu..."_

 _"Hey" Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're okay now Luce. No more tears" Natsu swiftly turned his back to her. "Let's show these guys just who they're dealin' with"_

 _Lucy smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"_

 _Nothing... No snickering, no snoring and no excitement._

 _The room was empty and alone._

 _Just like Lucy's heart._

 _Aside from Happy of course whom was still fast asleep right where Lucy had placed him._

 _Everything was..._

 _Quiet..._

 _"For you to develop feelings" The man snickered. "Well let's just say that's your greatest weakness. But it's our greatest strength…"_

 _"What are you talking about?!"_

 _"Because of your connections to these others; we can bring more suffering to you before we dispose of you" The man clarified. "And what's a better way to kill someone; than without torture"_

 _"Like hell I'll let you hurt my friends" Natsu shouted._

 _The skinny, bald headed man smirked while he placed a hand on his hip._

 _"Oh really? What are you going to do from all the way over there?"_

 _"Don't underestimate a dragon's speed"_

 _"Fine. You want your precious kitty so bad? Come and get him" The bandit put the sack down and pulled out a baseball bat he had tucked in his belt._

 _"That is..." He trailed off to hold the weapon up high._

 _"If you can get to him before he is dead." The bandit sneered and swung the baseball bat into the moving sack._

 _Lucy smiled and gently brought Happy into a hug. "Thank goodness Happy!"_

 _After beating the bandit to a severe K.O, Natsu walked over towards Happy and Lucy; falling to his knees he gazing at the blue exceed._

 _"Thank you Natsu" Happy mumbled._

 _"What did I do? I thought I was going to lose you for a sec there Hap." Natsu's face formed into a pained one._

 _"But you didn't" Happy smiled._

 _Natsu rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Lucy, trapping Happy into the middle of the embrace._

 _Ruining the moment, a powerful lighting struck Capricorn, sending him back to the spirit world. The three friends instantly break away and glance in the direction it came from._

 _"Natsu..." Lucy and Happy mumbled together._

 _"I see it now. I guess some of my servants proved useful after all. Your greatest weakness is without a doubt, this cat, girl, and all of your other comrades, dragon slayer."_

 _"How is having friends a weakness?" Natsu snarled._

 _"You're desperate attempt to try and keep them safe only puts you in harms way." The man charged up lightning. "To think if you travel alone, you get stronger on your own, without feelings to hold you back. When someone dies it wouldn't bother you because you share no connection with them"_

 _"You're sick! I wouldn't want anyone to die!"_

 _"And there lies your issue salamander. You're too attached to your feelings. If you were to break your bonds, maybe you wouldn't have to suffer the burden and guilt of protecting lost friends" The white haired man flung out his arm towards Happy and Lucy._

 _"No! Lucy! Happy!" Natsu yelled._

 _"NAATSUUUU!" Lucy gently placed Happy down and started to run towards the pinkette._

 _"Oh no you don't!" The villain charged another lighting bold only to be tackled by Natsu._

 _"What the hell! Get off me!"_

 _"No wait! Natsu!" Lucy extending out her hand, trying to reach Natsu who was getting further and further away. "Natsuu! Naaatssuuuuu!"_

 _"Lucy?" Happy whispered up to the broken girl._

 _"It's going to be okay…" Happy said as his own eyes filled with tears._

 _"Yeah... You're right..." Lucy sniffled. "It is going to be okay Happy! He will be home soon!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Stirring uncomfortably in her bed, Lucy opened her eyes and growled when she noticed the sun was now rising over in the horizon.

"What a night" Lucy sighed exhausted. She didn't get any sleep what so ever; not even a wink, aside from the frequent shifting from side, to side, to back, to stomach- It was cold.

More like freezing.

But the blonde usually never had to worry about being cold, because Natsu would always sneak into her house and warm her up with his outrageous, yet, amazing body heat; she'd never admit out loud.

Lucy craned her head to the side to view Happy who was still sound asleep. _'He's been through a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if he slept all day'_ She thought to herself before sneaking away from her bed.

Maybe she should go to the guild on her own. After all, Happy needs the rest, Natsu's taking his damn precious time coming back, and well, someone had to report that the mission was a scam.

After Lucy got dressed, hiding a lot of her bruised body, she pulled out her keys and slowly walked to the door. Scanning the path that lead to her room one last time, before walking out of the apartment and locking Happy safely inside

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Face to face with the guild doors, Lucy felt her body tense up.

Why was she all of a sudden getting this uneasy feeling? She's gone to the guild on her own many times before.

Though... this would be the first time she'd return back from a mission without Natsu and Happy by her side.

What will she do if people start asking questions she had no answer too. Lucy was by all means, no good under pressure.

"Just act natural Lucy. After all the guild is family! I shouldn't hesitate and who knows maybe no one will even ask" The blonde whispered to herself.

Well... here goes nothing. The young blonde held her breath as she pushed the doors to the guild open.

"I'm ba-" Lucy started in a low voice but was cut off by Erza, who suddenly appeared out of no where causing Lucy to jump and stiffen.

"Lucy!"

Crap! Well that was fast! Too fast. "Y-Yes Erza"

"It's good to have you back! The mission took you longer than I presumed. I hope Natsu didn't cause any unnecessary harm that will need a lesson or two" Erza stated in all seriousness.

Lucy swallowed her now thick saliva and forced a believable smile. "Well, you know him!"

Before Erza could dare to speak again, Lucy whipped around her and quickly walking towards the back of the guild, where as usual, Mira was drying a glass cup.

Almost there! Just a little closer and then all you have to do is report to Mira and go home! No one will suspect a thing. After all everyone needs a good rest after a long mission.

Lucy stopped walking allowing her brain to surround her in thoughts. _What if Natsu needed back up? What if she didn't tell someone and because of that..._

Lucy shook her head. No! Lucy stop! After all this is Natsu! Have a little more faith in him.

"Lu-chan!" Levy tackled the blonde into hug startling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh hi Levy-chan"

"Guess what" Levy started excitingly. Not giving the blonde a chance to say something Levy erupted her excitement once again. "I finished my book!"

"Really?" Lucy turned towards her blue haired friend.

"Yupp and I want you to have it to read! It's such a good book!"

"Wow thanks Levy-chan! I'll start reading it right away. What's this one about?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Levy giggled.

"Hey Lucy!" Gray walked onto the scene. "Where's Natsu?! I've got a bone to pick with him!" Gray hissed.

Lucy stiffened her body and bit the side of her lip. "Urm... Natsu...?" Lucy ducked her head into her shoulders from suddenly feelings everyone's intense stares.

Well, she should have seen this coming. Oh if only she hadn't gotten distracted by good literature.

"Now that you mention it, doesn't Natsu usually come in with Happy and Lucy?" Macao hollered from a random table.

"Where's Happy?" Wendy asked with a slight tilt to her head.

"Oh" Lucy craned her head to view the dark blue haired girl. "Happy's at my house sle-"

"LUUCCCYYY!" Happy shouted from the guild's doors gaining everyone's attention.

"Happy?" Erza lifted a brow as she watched him fly into Lucy's chest.

"What's wrong?" Lucy held the sobbing cat.

"Waaaah! Lucccy! I woke up and I couldn't find you!"

Lucy's eyes softened. "Happy"

"Happy sure does like you doesn't he?" Lisanna smiled.

"I'm sorry Happy, I just didn't want to wake you"

"I thought the only one Happy was super close to was Natsu" Cana chimed in chugging down a barrel of alcohol.

Happy snuggled into Lucy's chest and the warmth of the hug made his crying calm down. "I don't want to wake up and no one be there! It's bad enough we left Natsu behind, but I can't lose Lucy too!"

"Left Natsu behind?" Mira chirped.

"Happy, what do you mean?" Gray asked.

Happy continued to sob, causing all the attention to now flood back to the blonde.

"Lucy?" Erza glared. "Where's Natsu?"

Lucy's heartrate increased and she found herself panicking a little. "Umm... Natsu... he..."

Well here it is. The very situation Lucy was trying to avoid.

Not that she didn't expect it not to happen but, well now what was she supposed to say? Well, exactly how to put it?

"Lucy!" Erza scorned more harshly.

Lucy jumped slightly and bit her lip. "Okay okay" Lucy clung tighter to the blue feline."I guess, Natsu's still doing the mission" Lucy's eyes narrowed to the ground.

It hit her again. _Was he alright? Where was he now? What should she do?_

"You just left without him?" Lisanna asked in incredulity.

Lucy's eyes shot up to meet the sapphire ones. "No!" Lucy's eyes narrowed again. "Well... it's not like I wanted to."

"What happened?" Juvia asked.

Lucy's eyes began the early stages of tears. "The mission... it was a set up. They we're just after Natsu because he's a dragon slayer"

"What?" The entire guild now listened in.

"We need to be careful now. No dragon slayer should be sent on a mission, it's too dangerous. Someone powerful is after each of them" Lucy inhaled.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza brought back the main question while taking a calm-down breath.

This time Happy pulled away from Lucy and peered at the others in the guild. "Natsu... we tried to stay... but he made Lucy and I leave. There was nothing else we could do but run..."

"If we would have stayed we would have gotten in Natsu's way and we'd all be..." Lucy cut off.

The guild erupted into a loud chatter causing Lucy to force another smile. "Come on guys! This is Natsu we're talking about! I'm sure he's fine"

"Where was your mission exactly? Maybe we should be manly and go provide back up!"

"The fight was yesterday. I don't think they'd still be there" Lucy admitted.

"Still Elfman has a point. If there was a battle there would be bodies" Erza confirmed making a chill run down Lucy's spine.

"It was by the outskirts of Haregon town" Happy answered flying to the top of Lucy's head.

"Well then that's where we'll go immediately" Erza commanded.

"I will come too" Wendy chirped. "If Natsu-san is injured I have my healing ability"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Wendy" An older voice crashed into the guilds ears.

"Master?" Mira blinked.

"I've been informed by the counsel that all dragon slayers must be well protected at this time"

"Did they say who's been going after them?" Laxxus demanded.

"No... I've just been told it's too dangerous as Lucy here as figured out."

"B-But master! With all do respect I won't be alone!" Wendy pleaded. "I will be with Erza and Lucy"

Makarov stroked his beard. "Still... I-"

"Juvia will go too! Juvia will protect Wendy"

"Juvia?" Wendy blinked.

"Where ever Wendy goes I will go!"

"Charle..."

"I wouldn't be a man if I let something happen to one of the youngest mages in fairy tail now."

"I won't stand by it either" Gray agreed.

"Everyone" Wendy smiled.

"Very well" Makarov exhaled. "Just protect Wendy. And I will inform out brothering guilds"


End file.
